Mystery Evangelion Theatre 3000 - Show 5
by Pokemon Ranger J
Summary: James and the dudes sit through Dragon Knights!


The Dragon Knights

Mystery Evangelion Theatre

** **

** **

In the not too distant future,

2018 AD,

There was a guy named James, 

not too different from you or me.

He worked at the Marduc institute

Just another guy in dark trenchcoat,

He did a good job kicking angel face,

But Gendo didn't trust him so he shot him into space!

GENDO:

I'll send him cheesy fanfics,

Woo Woo

The worst I can find!

Lalala

He'll have to sit and watch them all,

And I'll monitor his mind!

Now keep in mind James can't control,

Woo Woo

Where the fanfics begin or end!

Lalala

He'll try to retain his sanity,

With the help of his random friends!

RANDOM ROLL CALL

Shinji Ikari!

(Huh?)

Rei Ayanami!

(Blue hair is in!)

Dave Scott!

(I am David, hear me roar!)

Spike Spiegel (I'm different!)

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, 

And other science facts, 

Just repeat to yourself,

This is just a show, 

I should really just relax!

For Mystery Evangelion Theatre 3000

Wannnnng!

We join the crew of the SOI on the bridge. They are dressed in camoflage for no apparent reason.James has built a deerstand on the computer bank.Dave is hiding near Shinji and Spike is leaned up against a wall.Ayanami is wearing a camo school outfit.

** **

**Shinji:We've got Gendo sign.[sighs]**

** **

**James:Hello, commander!We're just playing around with the supplies from the cargo hold!**

** **

**Gendo:Idiots!No matter,I have here a fic worse than any you've ever seen.You will be my slaves for eternity, now!**

Shinji: Bring it, dad! 

Gendo:Fuyutski, hit the button!

** **

**Fuyutski sends the fic.The klaxons blare, and the group heads for the theatre.**

** **

**James:We've got fanfic sign!**

** **

**They enter the theatre and seat themselves.**

** **

**Dave:I wonder what the old bugger dug up this time!**

The Dragon Knights  
  
Prologue  
Here's the deal. 

Dave:He sounds like he's straight out of the White People Ghetto School.

Mosenrath, Pendragon, Madrox, and a few other people are the Dragon Knights. 

**James:The few others are the remnants of the A-Team.**

They use magic and other abilities to do basically whatever they want, 

**Dave:Basically, they are a bunch of teenagers who have some problems.**

including protecting the Earth. 

Spike:They also stage weekly attacks on Earth, so they have something to defend it against.

Most of them have wings like Mosenrath, Madrox, and Pendragon. 

**James:Looks like we're in for the ultimate bad Self-Insertion fic!**

They're all friends even though they don't always act like it. 

Dave:That explains the scars.

Madrox is an apprentice to Mosenrath. He normally wears a mixture of colors like blue, red, brown, and green.

Spike:Fashion with geeky man.

The colors that Luke wear reflect his dragons color. His dragon's colors are of course blue, red, brown, and green. He has gray hair and always carries around his buster sword on his back. 

James:He uses it to bust stuff.

**Dave:What stuff?**

James:Any stuff that needs busting.

His dragon's name is Andromaundor. Andromaundor is 

Spike:Not pronounceable.

the Earth elemental dragon, which means that Luke's most used magic will be earth, fire, wind, and water. 

Dave:That still covers most of the main elements.

Mosenrath normally wears gold, because that's his dragon's color. 

Spike:Well, duh.

Mosenrath can create weapons to use out of thin air. 

James:This is terrible.Just terrible.

Mosenrath's dragon is Jedo, dragon of gravity. 

Dave:He's always stuck to the ground.

Pendragon normally wears all black, because that's his dragon's color. '

Spike:Must suck for them in the summer.

Pendragon has many weapons that he uses. 

James:Sounds like Pendragon is the author.

Pendragon's dragon is Kaiser, 

Spike: The beer dragon, he's always hammered.

dragon of the void, which is kind of like a black hole. 

Dave: Which means he sucks.

Mosenrath and Pendragon are elders so they are way higher 

James:Like, way higher, home slice.

in stature than Madrox at the moment. Their planet was destroyed by a war between dragons and griffins. They hate most of the griffins, although some are good. Now the year is 3432. 

Dave:And the human race is extinct.End of story.

Humans have finally gone to other planets and made colonies. They have gone past their own solar system and found new forms of life (yes I mean aliens). 

Spike:As if that wasn't obvious.

They have even made a universal translator (which will be why the aliens seem to speak english). 

Dave (as Author):Also since I lack creativity.

Humans still don't know about the dragons and griffins. Mosenrath, Madrox, and Pendragon are on Earth.

**Spike:Well, that makes incredible sense.I love how he jumps topics.**  
  
The Meeting

**James:Of the PTA.They're vicious in the future.**  
  
"Madrox," said Pendragon.   
  
"What Pendragon," said Madrox.   
  
"Come here."   
  


Dave (as Pendragon):I need help finding my laxative box. 

  
"Ok, what?"

**Spike (as Pendragon):Nothing.I just like it when you do what I say.**  
  
"We found some Griffins heading for Earth."  
  
"And?"

**James (as Pendragon):We want you to head out on a blind suicide quest. **  
  
"We need to find out why they're coming."  
  


James:Told ya.

  
"So."  
  
"We need you to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  


Dave (as Pendragon):We like you the least.

  
"Because I said so!"

  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  


Spike (as Pendragon):hanging in the hood with the brothers.

  
"Getting ready for them."  
  


Dave (as Pendragon):I need to set the table, check the sweet potatoes, and make sure Daddy's had his medicine, so he doesn't flip out like last time.

  
"Got it! So, where do I start?"  
  
"Hmm. I wonder. Space! Idiot!"

**James (as Pendragon):Problem is, they're all dead, seeing as space is a vacuum.**  
  
"Shut up jerk weed!"  
  


Spike:At least something sucks more than the plot and writing.The insults.The Insult Department Head must have been pulled straight out of fourth grade.

  
"Would you go!"  
  


**Spike (as Madrox):Will you hurt me if I say no?**

  
"I'm on it."  
  
Then they both went their separate ways.  
  
Madrox headed for his ship docked in spaceport #9. Pendragon went back to find Mosenrath and the others and prepare. Madrox got to his ship and noticed a strange looking Ceratonian. The Ceratonians are a species of traders and businessmen. They each look like a 7-foot tall werewolf, but they wouldn't harm anyone. They don't even put weapons on their ships. Anyway, Madrox walked up to the Ceratonian.   
  
"What's up", said Madrox. 

**Spike (as Ceratonian):Just chillin here.**  
  
"I'm just looking at your ship here. Bet it would fetch a good price. By the way my name is Xatik. I'm here looking to buy a ship. Yours caught my eye", said Xatik.   
  
"It's not for sale."  
  
"You sure? I'll pay you 200,000 credits."

**James (as Xatik):Is it alright if it's in large stolen marked bills?**  
  
"No, like I said. It's not for sale."  
  
"Oh well. I'll try the next ship."  
  
Xatik left Madrox to see the next few ships. Madrox entered his ship. His ship is a very aerodynamic, triangular, small, two manned, short-range fighter and reconnocense ship. 

Dave:But somehow they have crammed four people and their dragons into the overhead bins.

It is gray and there are two multi-directional laser canons located on both sides of the ship. There is also a photonic cannon on the top of the ship. His ship also has a hyper-drive and a space fold drive that can move the entire ship to almost any place in the universe. 

Spike:Okay, stories with invincible heroes suck.No exceptions.

The only problem is that it uses up a ton of power. 

Dave:So its normal range is about twelve and a half feet.

Madrox commands the ship with a telepathic link so all he has to do is sit and put on a head set. Madrox took off into space looking at all the constellations and wonders of the universe, nothing he hadn't seen before. Madrox had been in and out of spaceports since he was a little kid, so he could take off from one with his eyes closed. 

**James:Granted, if he does this, he hits things.**  
  
Madrox wasn't out very long before he picked up another ship. His sensors read that it was an Andorian war ship, class two. The Andorians are a species of jerks. 

Dave:Kind of like Iraqis.

They are all about ten feet tall and can lift at least seven hundred pounds. 

Dave:Okay, so they aren't physically like Iraqis.

They are all blue, have four arms, and no pupils in their green eyes. 

James:Definitely communists.

Luke turned on his new cloaking device. 

James:Man, these guys have no flaws.I get the feeling the end battle will be five seconds long, with some big-ass guns. 

His ship turned invisible and could not be found on the Andorian's sensors, so they went right past Luke. After Luke far enough away from the Andorian ship, he decloaked and kept on going toward where the griffins were spotted.   
  
Preparing  
  
While Madrox was out looking for the griffins Pendragon had found Mosenrath and was ready to prepare for their arrival.   
  
"Did you tell Luke what to do?", said Mosenrath. 

**Dave (as Mosenrath):He's preparing the victim as we speak!**  
  
"Yes", said Pendragon.   
  
"Ok, good. The others are too far away to get here in time."  
  
"I guess we're on our own then." 

**Dave:No one would help superheroes that act like they're nine.**  
  
They started training as hard as they could. Practicing their magic and hand-to-hand fighting. On the dragon planet, where they were from, the war with the griffins got so bad that everyone ran out of magic power so they had to fight normally until they regenerated. This battle would be fought with just the three of them.

**James:Is it just me, or did quite a while just pass, and did the plot just skip over it?**  
  
Mosenrath went out in a field and set up some targets. He used his gravity magic to crumble the targets into pieces. 

Dave:Gravity!It has the power to cause stuff to fall.

Then he set up some boards and made some hover high in the air. Mosenrath spread his wings and flew into the sky. He broke all the boards in the sky with a few kicks. He then landed and broke the rest with some punches. After that he set down and rested.  
  


James:Geez, he's weak.

  
Pendragon went into a holographic training room and told the computer to run DK program beta. 

Spike:It's BETA!Run! 

The room changed into and dark forest with high trees. He walked around for a while until a monster jumped out. It was a huge monster at least twenty feet tall with yellow glowing eyes and long claws on its hands and feet. The monster had four arms and two legs. 

James:Oh my god!It's Lee Iacocca! 

Pendragon just stared at it for a second, then he pulled out a gun blade, which is a six-shooter combined with a long knife blade. Pendragon jumped up into the air and sliced the monster in half from head to toe. He stopped the program then and figured he would be ready when the time came.

Dave:Funny how it didn't fight back.

**Spike:Shut up, they're special!**  
  
They both went back to their houses and rested, waiting to here from Madrox. A couple of hours after they got to their houses their combadges went off.   
  
"Hey, get up." It was Madrox, finally radioing in.   
  
Mosenrath looked at the combadge on his shirt, "Madrox, is that you?"   
  
"No, it's the president of the confederation, yes it's me!"

**Dave:Ha ha ha!That was genuinely lame.**  
  
Pendragon finally joined in, "so what'd ya find?"   
  
"Well I'm about three million miles away from where the griffins were last spotted. I've been tracking them for the last two hours. They're heading straight for Earth. It looks like three gemini class warships, they're huge."  
  
"Darn it. Warships. We'll have to use our satellite defense net.", said Mosenrath.   
  
"We haven't even tested that yet."

**Dave:Which means it'll fail.**  
  
"Never a better time."  
  
The Invasion  
  
Pen, Mos, hello! At the griffin's present speed they'll be there   
in two hours!", yelled Madrox.   
  
"What!", Pendragon and Mosenrath screamed.   
  
"Get that defense net up!"  
  
"I'm on it. The system's down. It'll take me at least two hours to get it up," said Pendragon.  
  
"You'll have to hold'em off," said Mosenrath.  
  
"Ok"   
  
Madrox decloaked and started firing on the griffin ships. Two of them followed Luke, the other one kept heading for Earth. Madrox was having a hard time dodging the lasers from the griffin ships. He powered up his main weapon, the photonic cannon. The photonic cannon is strong enough to blow up a moon like Earth's. 

Dave:Do these guys have any weaknesses? 

Madrox lowered his shields to fire. The griffins powered up their main weapon to, but by the time they started Madrox had already fired the photonic cannon at them. One of the ships was taken out and the other fired its main weapon. Madrox dodged easily, because he was in a small, manueverable, ship. He fired the cannon again and took out the other griffin ship. 

**James:Told you it would be quick.**  
  
Madrox radioed back, "I took out two of their ships, but the third one   
got away. I had to use the cannon, so my power is way drained."   
  
"You get back as fast as you can", said Mosenrath.   
  
"I can't get the defense net up. We'll just have to wait", said Pendragon.   
  
Pendragon and Mosenrath went outside and looked at the sky for any sign of the griffin ship.   
  
Finally they saw it. Madrox was right. A gemini class warship. Mosenrath used his gravity magic to pull the ship down and tear it apart. Then five of the griffins got out. They all started fighting. The griffins weren't doing much damage to the two dragon knights, because they had a barrier around them. 

Spike:These guys could never lose.This isn't a fic, it's an ego trip! 

The barrier protected them from most types of magic, but it wouldn't last long. They were just using the barrier to buy time.  
  
The fighting stopped and the griffins stood waiting.   
  
Mosenrath yelled out, "who are you?"   
  
The biggest griffin stepped forward, "I am Dielit and this is Mien, Timp, Flare, and Koras. Who are you?"   
  
"I am Mosenrath and this is Pendragon."

**James (as Mosenrath):**  
  
"And who was it that took out two of our ships?"  
  
"That was Madrox, my apprentice. Let us take this somewhere else." 

**Dave: How about out of this fic!**  
  
"Wherever."   
  
Mosenrath teleported them to Mars. 

Spike:And they died because there's no air.The End! 

He thought no one else would be hurt there. All of a sudden Madrox's ship flew through the atmosphere and crash landed. Madrox stepped out. 

**James:He crashed, but he's fine?Shit!**  
  
"Hey. Don't start the fight without me,"said Madrox.  
  
He ran up to Pendragon and Mosenrath.   
  
"Finally. Took you long enough", said Pendragon.   
  
"Just shut up Pen. Let's get this party started." 

**James:So they all get liquored up and sit around making fun of rocks!**  
  
The Final Battle  
  
They started fighting. Mosenrath and Pendragon each took two griffins leaving one for Madrox. Mosenrath pinned one to the ground with his gravity magic. Pendragon caught one in the void, but the other was smart enough to stay out of the way. Madrox set his griffin on fire, but it didn't have much affect. 

Spike:Shouldn't that be effect? 

The battle went on and on and didn't seem to ever to end, 

Dave:Please no, no no no no no no!!!! 

until the three Dragon Knights decided to work together. 

James:Teamwork is important in a team! 

They took out the first griffin by distracting it and kicking it into the void. They took out another griffin by pinning it to the ground and stabbing it with their swords. The one that Mosenrath stuck to the ground earlier had flown off. The last griffin left tried to bribe the dragon knights, but it failed. 

Dave:They rolled dice to see if it worked, and he lost.

He was set on fire, ripped to pieces, and disintegrated.  
  
After they finished fighting, the Dragon Knights teleported back to Earth. They each went back to their homes and wondered why the Griffins came. Pendragon thought about it for a minute and stopped caring after that. Mosenrath gave it some serious thought and figured they wanted revenge for losing on the dragon planet. Madrox figured the griffins just wanted someone to fight who would be a challenge. The Dragon Knights never found out the real reason for the battle. They all rested and went back to their normal routine. 

**James:Of writing grammar-defecient, weird stories that double as an ego trip from hell.**

Mosenrath on his computer, Pendragon at his company, and Madrox at the space station.

James:Thank Goddish it's over!!! 

** **

** **

**The group proceed onto the bridge.They are greeted by Gendo's frowning mug.**

**  
Gendo:Well, are you broken now?**

** **

**James:Try harder.That fic was bad, but not breaking bad.**

** **

**Dave:Yeah, I can't imagine why Dragon Knights II never came out!**

** **

**Gendo:[Laughs Evilly, and hits a button]**

** **

**Klaxons blare and the group rush back into the theatre.**

Dragon Knights II  
The New Threat

Dave:Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James: Please no Spike:[whimpers]  
  
Prologue  
  
A year has passed and much has changed. Madrox is now a full Dragon Knight with his own apprentice, Dramucan. Dramucan uses life magic, his color is dark purple, and his dragon is Sricos. Pendragon is a lot stronger and so is Mosenrath. Not many people know about the Dragon Knights still. Dramucan has been waiting to be voted as a full Dragon Knight for quite a while. They said he needs to prove himself worthy of becoming a full DK.  Dave:He's going to be Donkey Kong?  Right now Dramucan, Madrox, and Pendragon are talking about it.  
  
Telling of the Future  
  
"I have been having these weird dreams lately guys", said Dramucan.  
  
Pendragon, "So?"  
  
Madrox, "What is in these dreams?"  
  
"Well I've been seeing some huge, dark creature destroy the Earth and everything on it. I think they might mean something." Dave:No, shit, Sherlock.  
  
"I doubt it means anything and I really don't care."  
  
"Well his dreams have come true before, you know." All: No, we don't!  
  
"Yeah, well. Madrox, keep an eye on the scanners and Dramucan help him out. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Pendragon walks off and Madrox and Dramucan walk back to the Dragon Knight headquarters. They come upon a steel wall and walk through it to enter a huge building with darkly colored walls and statues of all the Dragon Knights.  Dave:Ego trip warning!!!!  Madrox and Dramucan walk into a room with five very advanced computers that all scan for a specific thing.  
  
Madrox tells Dramucan to practice his powers, while he adjusts the scanners. Dramucan begins looking into the astral plane for anything unusual. Suddenly he passes out and falls over. Madrox looks over and sighs.  
  
"Hey Dramucan, get up. No sleeping on the job."  
  
Madrox pushes Dramucan around for a minute. He wonders how to wake Dramucan up. Finally Madrox gives up and goes back to adjusting the scanners.  
  
The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Pendragon enters the room Madrox and Dramucan are working in and sees Madrox looking at a screen and Dramucan asleep. Pendragon stands there for a minute until Madrox notices he's there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking on you two. Why is he asleep?"  
  
"I don't know, he just passed out and I couldn't get him up."  
  
Dramucan opens his eyes and slowly gets up. He looks around and sees Madrox and Pendragon talking about him.  
  
"Hey guys. Why are you talking about me?", Dramucan asks sleepily.  
  
"It awakens", Madrox says surprisingly. Spike:Shouldn't that be surprisedly?  
  
Pendragon looks at Dramucan, frowns, and then walks out of the room. Madrox and Dramucan watch him leave and then Madrox asks Dramucan what happened.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was looking through the astral plane for something and then I saw some kind of evil thing traveling through it. After that I must have passed out." James:Having visions of Marth Stewart does that to you.  
  
"Yes, you did. Hmmm… Some evil thing was traveling through it? That can't be good.  Dave (as Madrox):but it is vague though!Good start, some day you'll suck as much as we do!  Well keep checking and I'll tell Pen and Mosenrath."  
  
Madrox leaves the room and Dramucan goes back to searching the astral plane. Madrox finds Pendragon and Mosenrath in the training room talking. He tells them what Dramucan said and they tell Madrox to keep looking into it.  Spike:i.e.Go away.  Madrox goes back to the scanning room and Pendragon and Mosenrath go back to training.  
  
The Coming of Death  
  
Dave:I hope it's coming to the author!   
Madrox, Pendragon, and Mosenrath are suddenly awoken by Dramucan yelling at them to come into the scanning room. They get up and take off towards the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What?", asked Mosenrath.  
  
"Quit yelling or I'll stick you to the ground with my sword!"  James:Friendly bunch!  
  
"We have a problem. The evil that I have been seeing in the astral plane isn't there any more."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I went to check the scanners right after I saw that the evil wasn't there and I found a major power source heading straight for Earth. It will be here in two hours."  
  
"Let's go kill this thing."  
  
"Yeah. Everyone gear up."  
  
Fight for Life Spike:These chapters are more like paragraphs!  
  
The four Dragon Knights fly take off for space with no ships, since they can all breath in space now.  Dave:They're worse than before. They arrive near mars when Dramucan says he senses something about to get to them. All of a sudden it appears. The creature is at least 100 feet tall and 30 feet wide.  James:They took time out of self-glorification to measure it.  It has a hideous face with no mouth, four arms, and a snake looking lower body. Its yellow eye's have no pupil and it stares at the Dragon Knights. Spike:Question:how can they tell where it's staring?  
  
The Dragon Knights all get an image in their head of the creature killing them and then destroying earth. The creature fires a beam at each of them from its four arms and misses. Pendragon tries to open a portal to the void, but he can't. Mosenrath increases the gravitational pull of Mars, but the creature isn't affected. Madrox concentrates a ball of electricity into his hands and fires it at the creature and nothing happens. Dramucan fires a purple energy ball at the creature and still nothing happens.   
  
"What the!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hmmm…."  
  
"How the?" Spike:Men of few words, and fewer brains.  
  
Dramucan gets and image in his head all of a sudden and tells the others that a spherical magic barrier that neutralizes most types of magic surrounds them. They all try to bring down the barrier, but can't seem to do it. Pendragon get very frustrated and pulls out his sword, the Dragon Revenge. The others follow Pendragon's lead. Madrox pulls out the Bloody Angel, a sword. Mosenrath pulls out the Genocide, another sword. And Dramucan changes his staff into a special scythe.  Dave:How does that work?  They fly toward the creature and slice at it. Pendragon cuts off one if its fingers, but gets knocked back. Madrox cuts a small hole in its side, gets swatted like a fly, and is shot backward. Dramucan gets hit before he has a chance to slice and Mosenrath cuts off another one if the creatures fingers on a different hand before he is hit.   
  
"We need to do more damage."  
  
"We should try that again, but this time watch out for the hands."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Everyone ready. Let's go again!"  
  
They go to try again, but this time the creature fires energy beams at them. Pendragon dodges and cuts one of its arms off. Mosenrath blocks the blast with his sword, but gets thrown back quite a ways. Dramucan's scythe gets knocked out of his hand by a beam. Madrox gets hit fully with the beam and flies back, not moving. They all regroup at Madrox's body and look at him.  Dave:He's dead. Party Time!!!!  Pendragon and Mosenrath get angry and fly back at the creature. Dramucan gets extremely mad and looks at the creature. He mumbles some words and a white magic ball appears in his hands.  
  
Dramucan yells, "Ra tilt!" and fires the ball at the creature.  
  
The ball flies past Pendragon and Mosenrath, who stop and start moving back. The ball hits the creature and seems to do nothing at first. After a second though the creature starts glowing white. The Dragon Knights hear the sound of the creature screaming in their heads. Pendragon, Mosenrath, and Dramucan watch the creature glow brighter and brighter until it explodes and fades away.  James: It's gone, though it's memories and smell will linger for all time.In fact you can still smell it in New Jersey!  
  
Resurrection  
  
They fly back to the Dragon Knight headquarters and lay Madrox's body down in a bed. Pendragon and Mosenrath watch as Dramucan puts his hands over Madrox's head and heart and starts to say a spell. Dramucan's hands begin to glow white. He finishes the spell and his hands stop glowing. Dramucan stares at Madrox for a while when suddenly Madrox opens his eyes and takes a breath.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You didn't duck."  
  
"When the creature fired the beam it killed you. I brought you back. Now you need rest."  
  
Pendragon, Mosenrath, and Dramucan leave the room and start talking. Their all glad that Madrox made it back, even though Pendragon acts like he doesn't care.  
  
"What did you hit it with?"  
  
"Yeah, what the heck was that?"  
  
"The Ra Tilt. It's a very powerful spell. I've never gotten it to work before.  Dave:Funny, all you say is 'ra tilt.'These people are maroons! 

I'm surprised I didn't die from casting it." James:I wish you had!  
  
Pendragon walks back into the room where Madrox is. Madrox looks at him and Pendragon nods his head.  
  
"That's one loyal apprentice you have there."  
  
"I know. He's done better than I thought he would when I met him." Dave (as Madrox):yeah, I figured he'd absorb shots for us so we could self-gratify!  
  
Pendragon leaves the room and goes to his own and goes to sleep. Madrox falls asleep in the bed. Mosenrath finishes talking to Dramucan and goes to his room to sleep. Dramucan heads towards his room, but first looks in to check on Madrox. Dramucan gets to his room and sits and thinks about what all happened. He wonders how he got the power to cast that spell and still make it back to revive Madrox. Dramucan guesses that his anger gave him more power than he knew he had and goes to sleep.

**Spike: Boy, sounds like they cared a whole lot.This one was even worse!Let's go!**

** **

** **

**Gendo is on the screen.He looks expectant, until he sees them laughing.He shuts off the screen.A text message appears.**

** **

**GENDO TO SOI:I WILL SEND MORE BAD FICS HA HA HA STOP YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME STOP**

** **

**James:Whatever, we'll survive!**

** **

**Shinji:I hope you guys will, but now it's time to eat!**


End file.
